


I Don't Care

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Cheryl Blossom's graduation party.





	I Don't Care

Veronica drains the red punch in Jughead’s solo cup before dragging him to the dance floor. “Veronica,” he lectures glancing at the sea of blue and gold letterman jackets spotting the back door. “It’s Cheryl graduation party!” Veronica counters. “Shall we dance?” she says mischievously. Jughead smirks and his lips move as Veronica pulls him towards her swinging her hips. “I can’t hear you!” she shouts while laughing barely able to hear herself.  

_Don't think we fit in at this party_   
_Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah_   
_When we walked in, I said I'm sorry,_   
_But now I think that we should stay_

She wraps his hands around her waist and he rolls his eyes. Undeterred, she dances with him singing every word.

 _'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_  
 _All the bad things disappear_  
 _And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody_  
 _I can deal with the bad nights_  
 _When I'm with my baby, yeah_  

He finally relents and twirls her before dipping her admiring the way her eyes gleam. People watch as they clumsily dance in their own world. Hips in tandem Veronica pulls on Jughead’s jacket smiling the entire time. They ignore the questioning glances and offhand comments. He crouches down so she can twirl him in return, both of them dissolving into a fit of laughter after attempting bad salsa moves.

_I don't like nobody but you_   
_It's like you're the only one here_   
_I don't like nobody but you_   
_Baby, I don't care_   
_I don't like nobody but you_   
_I hate everyone here_   
_I don't like nobody but you_   
_Baby, yeah_

Veronica’s smile fades into an alluring gaze as she pulls him closer. Heat is radiating from his body and she gives him a questioning look.

_'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near_   
_You can take me anywhere_   
_And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody_   
_I can deal with the bad nights_   
_When I'm with my baby, yeah_

The music fades and he rests his forehead against hers, “You know I love you. Did I ever tell you?” he asks.


End file.
